Gonna get spanked tonight
by phantomhive ninja
Summary: Nepeta is growing bored of her and Karkat's sex life so she decides to spice it up with some bondage, toys and spanking. M for a reason! Katnip Karkat x nepeta nepkat karnep


Nepeta stood outside of karkats door with an extremely nervous look on her face and a bag in her hand. She knew full well that her matesprite wasn't in there however she still couldn't help but feel embarrassed. Lately their sex life had gotten a little boring for her taste and she wanted to try something new. The problem wasn't necessarily that she was too embarrassed to ask , more like she was too scared to say no. She didn't want him mad at her, much less hating her. She teared up a bit and her lip quivered at the thought of her karkitty hating her.

"Maybe I shouldn't do this...he might think it's weird…"

She was really considering backing out but the sound of ranting, slowly getting closer forced her to make up her mind. She fled into said trolls room, shedding her jacket and dropping it on the floor. As much as she cared about the gift from her meowrail, she knew she didn't have much time as the loud voice was nearing the door. She had spent hours in advance putting her outfit together, she had finally decided on a dress she had seen Dave wear once. He called it a maid dress? It barely covered her bottom and was, by far, the most revealing thing he would have ever seen her wear. It had a mixture of their symbols on the front, something that always managed to make Nepeta smile.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HEAD OUT OF YOUR FUCKING ASS AND-"

Karkat was right outside the door.

Luckily he had stopped to finish yelling at whatever unlucky troll happened to have angered him.

Nepeta knew she didn't have much time as she grabbed a pair of handcuffs and jumped on the bed that he, like most trolls, had gotten after the supor had run out. She snapped a cuff around one wrist and moved the other cuff around the pole on the headboard before snapping it on the other.

"NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Karkat screamed as he walked inside and slammed the door shut.

He swung around and froze at the sight on the bed.

Embarrassment was clear on his face and regret washed over the catlike troll. It was obvious what she wanted him to do, even Karkat would see that. She couldn't explain anything away and she couldn't stop her karkitty from hating her for this stunt.

Her eyes filled with tears, she just felt so sad and helpless.

'She's crying' karkats head swirled with guilt and nervousness until he was able to move and he damn well intended to do whatever he needed to make his matesprite stop crying.

He approached her just as her tears spilled over, rolling down her cheeks. The last of his pride was gone as he leaned in and gave her a kiss, hoping she got that message that he was going to play along.

Nepeta's tears stopped and she felt a familiar warmth as she got 'excited', she nearly started crying again in relief when she saw the loving look in his eyes. His hand ran from her knee to her upper thigh making a soft mewl. Karkat showered her face in kisses and soft touches for a while, only stopping when he heard a thud. Looking over the side of the bed, his face flushed upon realizing that the things he was looking up had now been there before, meaning your not so innocent matesprite had brought them with her.

An assortment of items had fallen out, all of them kinky.

"You brought these…?" for once Karkat was speechless.

He had never seen most of these things before but they were easy enough to figure out. She nodded, a cute pleading look on her face.

"You want me to use them, won't that hurt?" he asked worriedly.

"That's sort of the purroint..." she replied, starting to feel guilty for even asking.

The cancer almost stopped then and there but something in the bound troll's eyes prevented him from doing so. He grabbed the first thing his fingers touched and gave it a once over, attempting to figure the strange device out. It was smooth and looked simple enough, he had seen Dave with one once. The ironic human had called it a vibrator, it had an attached remote showing that it has three settings.

He hiked up the dress and slipped the vibrator into her nook, still a little unsure. She let out a small gasp and waited eagerly for him to turn it on. He didn't make her wait too long before he flipped the switch to the lowest setting, not wanting to overwhelm her right away.

"Be rough~" she practically purred, making the blush return to the short males face.

He looked down at the pile still on the floor, picking up a medium sized riding crop with a no longer hesitant look. Running it up her thigh, Karkat pulled it back and let it smack her soft skin.

It stung a bit but the pleasure overpowered the pain, making a pleased moan slip out. With an encouraging look from his matesprite he did it again and again, the smacks getting harder and harder each time until Nepeta's moans and mewls filled the room. Growing bored, she maneuvered herself so she was flipped over and lying on her stomach.

"Spank me, karkitty~"

Eyes going wide, he dropped it crop.

"You want me to what?!" he forced out.

He was terrified by the requested but wasn't in any position to refuse. He moved so that her hips were resting on his knee and pulled his hand back.

"You've been a b-bad troll" he cringed at his stuttered but didn't beat himself up too much due to the fact that she seemed to be enjoying his attempts.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and spanked her gently.

"Harder!~" she demanded.

He didn't disappoint.

Spanking her a little harder, he started to enjoy himself. Doing it again and again, her moans were the only encouragement he needed so keep going. The sound of his hand meeting her bare flesh was echoing around the room. She panted out an assortment of "more!" and "harder!", he did his best to keep up and he was doing a pretty good job.

He finally stopped after what seemed like forever and pulled out the vibrator.

"I need you now, karkitten!~"

Karkat gulped and gave a small nod, he was strangely enough enjoying himself and didn't want it to end so soon, he needed to hold her off a while longer. Taking a deep breath, he let out a low purr, knowing she would hear. Her head perked up immediately, eyes going wide.

"DID YOU JUST-?!" she screamed, unable to control herself.

He did it a little louder in answer and when he saw her calm down a little he moved out from under her so that she was lying face down with her butt in the air. Slowly sliding in, her face contorted to a look of pure pleasure.

"Please k-karkitty! More!~" she gasped needily.

His bulged squirmed around inside of her, slowly pulling out. She made a needy sound and he slammed back in, deciding to give her what she wants. He kept thrusting in and out, gradually going faster and faster until they were both on the edge, bulges and nooks dripping with genetic fluid. He pulled out and flipped her over ignoring her almost pained whimper and tangling their bulges together.

Nepeta gasped at the feeling of her matesprites bulge around her own, it was enough to drive her over the edge. She let out a scream as her genetic fluid spilled out onto the bed, Karkat following shortly after.

He pulled away, panting as he grabbed a small key off the floor. Releasing Nepeta from the handcuffs, he pulled her over to a dry spot on the bed and they fell asleep entangled in each others arms.


End file.
